Tim McGraw
by Dukeaholic and John
Summary: Daisy has a summer fling named Drew the summer she’s 17. Will she be soon forgotten when Drew goes to college? Or will he never get her outta his head? Based on Taylor Swift’s song Tim McGraw.
1. June 1973 When you think Tim McGraw

**Tim McGraw**

Summary: Daisy has a summer fling named Drew the summer she's 17. Will she be soon forgotten when Drew goes to college? Or will he never get her outta his head? Based on Taylor Swift's song Tim McGraw.

A/N: Hola fellow Dukeaholics! Well, it certainly has been a while. You know how we teenagers are, always changing our opinions. Well, I had decided that I didn't like the Dukes of Hazzard anymore. That was until I actually decided to watch it again the other day for "old time's sake" and, well, I fell back in love. So, I can't promise when I'm going to be updating (if I update my older story at all), but this one will get done!! I wrote this first chapter back in math class last October. Haha. Well, here she goes!

June 1973 –When you think Tim McGraw… 

_It was the summer Daisy turned 17. Her latest fling, Drew, and her were having a late-night picnic. She was wearing a little black dress. There was a small battery-powered radio next to the two teenagers, and the nighttime sky shone above. _

"You know, the way your blue eyes shine put those Georgia stars to shame," Drew said.

"That's a lie." Daisy said.

_The radio turned to Tim McGraw's __Live Like You Were Dying._

"Oh, I love this song." Daisy said.

"May I have this dance?" Drew asked sweetly.

"But of course." Daisy replied, laughing softly.

_They danced all night long, the moon like a spotlight on the lake._

**Now, This is what happiness really is.**

_At daybreak, the two decided to go home._

"Daisy, before you go, I want to tell you something." Drew said.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"When I think happiness, I think of you in that little black dress, your head on my chest, and those old faded blue jeans I love when you wear." Drew said.

_Daisy smiled, and before they parted, they enjoyed a long, beautiful kiss. Then, Drew got in his truck, Daisy in her car, and they each went their separate ways. _

(A/N: Okay, I know it isn't long, but there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think, and I'll post some more tomorrow!)


	2. I hope you think my favorite song

…**I hope you think my favorite song…**

(A/N: Hey fanfickies! Thanks for the reviews; yins don't know how much I appreciate them. But I want to apologize; I forgot to add the disclaimer to this story when I posted it. So, I own nothing. Not the song, title, squat. Well, I do own the pencil I used to write this with…but that's it. And no money is involved, that's why I'm forced to baby-sit devil children who don't let me eat (long story, don't ask). So, anyway, here's chapter 2.)

Later that afternoon, Daisy was sitting on the porch swing, just rocking back and forth. She saw a familiar Chevy truck coming up the drive. It looked like Drew got stuck last night again, considering there was mud dried on his tires. He parked the truck and came up the drive.

"Hi." Drew said.

"Hey sugar." Daisy said, scooting over on the swing to make room for Drew.

"You look beautiful today." Drew said.

Daisy was wearing those old faded blue jeans and a teal t-shirt. She had obviously taken a shower recently because her hair was damp and she had no make-up on.

"Thanks." Daisy blushed.

"Tired?" Drew asked.

"A little. You?" Daisy asked also.

"Not really, I'm an insomniac anyway." Drew answered, smiling.

"Did your truck get stuck again on those back roads?" Daisy asked.

"Yep, it tends to do that." Drew replied.

It was silent for a moment or two.

"So, do ya wanna stay here, or go to the back fields?" Daisy asked.

"Up to you, sweetie." Drew said.

"Back fields it is, then!" Daisy said.

_Daisy and Drew went to the back part of the field that Uncle Jesse didn't use to plant anything. They spent a few great hours back there. Lying on their backs, watching the clouds, Drew told Daisy,_

"I'll never forget you. Not even if I live to be a zillion."

"Ditto. I love you so much. You're amazing." Daisy replied.

Daisy heard Drew's stomach grumble. She laughed.

"You're just as bad as Bo. Why don't we go back? Uncle Jesse should have dinner ready." Daisy said.

"Alright." Drew replied.

They walked hand-in-hand back to the farm to enjoy some good homemade fried chicken.

**Those two are the cutest couple. It has to be meant to be.**

(A/N: Hey, just wanted to say thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, and please review again!

Thanks, Dukie.)


	3. July The one we danced to all night long

-July 1973…the one we danced to all night long…

It was one of those miserably hot, hazy summer days. Daisy was inside reading when the phone rang.

"Duke farm, Daisy speaking."

"I know who you are." Drew said.

"Hey sugar. How's it been?" Daisy asked.

"Great. It's reeealy hot today." Drew said, sounding particularly happy.

"Sure is. I went out at 5:30 to get eggs and broke a sweat." Daisy said.

"Wanna go skinny-dippin'?" Drew asked.

"DREW!" Daisy exclaimed.

Drew laughed.

"Just kidding. But I thought maybe we could go swimming." Drew suggested.

"Sounds good…as long as no one's naked as a jay bird out there." Daisy said.

"I promise. Wear the purple bikini." Drew said.

"Alrighty then." Daisy said.

They said goodbye and Daisy went to put her dark purple bikini on under her clothes.

**0101010101**

"Daisy Mae, I love you." Drew said.

"Richard Andrew, I love you too." Daisy said, using Drew's full name.

**I guess there's just somethin' about Hazzard that has people using nicknames…ahh, those two are just too cute.**

"So, remind me why we're in our swim clothes laying on the bank instead of in the water." Daisy said.

"Because the water's too cold and you will catch a chill." Drew said.

_Honestly, Daisy felt like it was 180 degrees out, and catching a chill was the last thing on her mind._

"You're ridiculous." Daisy said smiling.

"I know." Drew said smugly.

"Guess what." Daisy said.

"Huh?"

"You're it!" Daisy yelled, tagging Drew and running off, with Drew on her tail.

_After a while of that, Drew shouted,_

"Water's base!"

_And both kids jumped into Hazzard Pond._

_Coming up for a breath, Daisy didn't see Drew._

"Drew? DREW?!?" Daisy yelled, starting to panic. She searched around frantically, but Drew was no where in sight.

**Uh-oh, I don't like the looks of this…**

(A/N: Well, there ya go! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but what has to be done, has to be done. Please review, every one is appreciated, and all new reviewers are especially appreciated. Thanks again!)


	4. The moon like a spotlight on the lake

A/n: Hey y'all!! Thanks for waiting. I suppose there isn't much of an excuse for my delay…except for the mere fact I'm busy and lazy. And if you add a grave accent to mere, it's mother in French. But, anyway, Let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but it would be really cool if I did.

…The moon like a spotlight on the lake…

**Last time on The Dukes: **

_Coming up for a breath, Daisy didn't see Drew._

_"Drew? __DREW?!?"__ Daisy yelled, starting to panic. She searched around frantically, but Drew was no where in sight._

"Drew!" Daisy called, yet again, but still no reply.

Suddenly, Daisy felt something pull her under the water. She swam back up to the surface, coughing and catching her breath, and she saw a content Drew on the bank.

"Hey Daisy. Nice day for a swim, ain't it? Mind if I join?" Drew said, holding back his laughter.

"RICHARD ANDREW McKENZIE!!" Daisy exclaimed, using Drew's birth-given name.

_Uh-__oh,__ am I in trouble now_ Drew thought, since she had used his entire name. He stood up and took her into a hug.

"That wasn't funny!! You know how I am about that, and you know it's how my dad…"

"Shh, don't say it. I know. I'm sorry Daisy, it was dumb of me. I'll never do it again. Do you forgive me?" Drew asked, hopefully.

"Well…yes. But please refrain from that again. " Daisy said.

"I will. Now, what do ya say we get goin? It's getting close to dark." Drew suggested, letting her out of his embrace.

"Okay. Uncle Jesse's probably got supper ready. You stayin?" Daisy asked.

"You know me, have I ever turned down a free meal?" Drew asked playfully.

"No, you're about as bad as Bo and Luke." Daisy giggled.

"Then let's get goin, I don't wanna miss it!" Drew said.

They got dressed, and Daisy grabbed his hand while they walked down the old dirt back road to the farm. Looking back briefly, Daisy saw the moon, a spotlight on the lake.

(A/N: Well there you go! Finally, I've updated. Please review!)


End file.
